supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Agricolas
"Everything from here to the Pacific is the domain of the Dynasty, this war with the Unified Society is little more than claiming what is rightfully ours from those unfit to hold it" Agricolas (Thomas Butchski) is a member of the Dynsaty gifted with the grand ability of being a tree with some divine magic on the side. His weaknesses are dark magic because reasons and fire because he's a god damned tree. Due to his abilities he has come to be in the inner circle of the Dynasty and uses his godly abilities to change the world around him for the glorious leader and his own ambitions of becoming a fully fledged god. Backstory Thomas Butchski was born, raised, and lived a completely uninterestingly bland person. His grades, his money, his job, his personality, everything was average and Tom was content. The only thing he lacked was some smarts and is very stubborn, but he made up for it by being average in everything else. He worked as a factory worker making just enough money to live but not enough to afford any needless luxuries. He was not religious but not an atheist either. His relationships were typical and played out the same way most do. Nothing changed in Tom's life as he grew older. Tom's life was set to play out like millions before him and be forgotten then replaced after his death. Until the virus broke out. A deadly virus spread qucikly, killing almost everone in its path. On the first day of the outbreak Tom was infected and ready to die along with most of humanity. But, through random chance, the gods had chosen him to be saved from the hellish disease. The divine intervention saved his life, but not in the ways that most would think. Tom became a tree. A tree who walked like a man but still a tree. As a plant the virus had no affect on him as it was designed for humans, so poor Tom got to live. The gods even left him a parting gift, divine magic to help him through his travels. Shocked by the change and already half crazed by the recent events caused by the virus, Tom broke down for awhile as he thought he finally went insane. He was found in his house by Leader-Kin scouts several weeks later and was "nursed" back to health under his new benefactors. Tom has since become a full member of their fold and took on the name Agricolas, inspired by the classic Roman general Agricola. Agricolas soon became part of the high council after several commanding successes and general potential. In this council he also found a rival in Necromaster, who seems to oppose much of what Agricolas claims to stand for, although the rivalry rarely goes beyond passive contempt especially with their leader able to know whenever something happens. In his new role in the Dynasty he also took on a sort of adopted son, Perserverance, raising him in his own and the Dynasty's morality and hoping to guide him to eventually take a similar seat of power alongside him. Above all he has formed a trust with the Dynasty's leader, Hivemind, and respects him above all other authority. Powers Divine Magic ''' The user is capable of using divine magic to achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything, sometimes even to warp reality. This type of magic is usually used by a transcendent being or those related to them. Some users might use it for evil purposes. Agricolas does not use the full extent of these powers as he has little idea what he is doing at all. He can do small divine things such as conjure lightning bolts and terraform the land but doesn't grasp what he has been given to its full extent. It is imperative for his enemies, and maybe his allies, for him to stay ignorant of this. If reached Tom could reach demigod status and contend with the best the ruined earth has to offer. Until then Tom uses his powers for the Dynasty's interests. '''Wood Mimicry User is able to transform their body completely into wood. Users transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of wood, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Unfortunately for Tom, he is unable to switch out of his tree form. Weaknesses Dark Magic can overpower him easily and fire is one of the only things that can damage his magic wood body. Personality Tom's old personality was that of blandness and general mediocraty, but his change into what he is today also changed his personality. Being near death, seeing the deaths of everyone he knew, and becoming a tree hardened him a little bit. Very little causes fear or horror and he is willing to do similar horrible acts if pushed. He has become set in the morals of the Leader-Kin very deeply. As he rose in ranks he grew more ruthless but he never lost his sense of compassion, always wanting to take a more diplomatic path to reach goals rather than using war. But when there is no choice or directly ordered to, Agricolas will turn to the darker side of solving problems. He has also taken on a new view of the world with his new godly powers, seeking to remake it into his ideals. The world is his sandbox and he sees anything that could hinder his power over creation as his enemy. Agricolas wants to return the planet to its glory or beyond and uses that as an excuse to label anyone who opposes him as responsible for the fall of humanity. He sees the beauty of the world and uses his powers to create more of it. Life seems his to give and enjoys seeing the world be brought into a much brighter place. Tom is also starting to take on a god complex due to his grand powers and becomes more and more self serving with each passing day. He still maintains a loyalty to Hivemind, though, seeing him as a voice of reason among the chaos of the new world and especially the higher up of the Dynasty. Overall he has also taken on a fatherly roll from this, treating his subordinates and especially his own pupil Perserverance like his own children. He acts as a benefactor for many of those under him and is much kinder than the other two councilors. Those who get on Tom's good side are meet with friendliness and reward, but those who oppose him get much less sympathy. agri commie.png|New costume. agri.png|A bit more detailed version of Agricolas plus a sweet cape. agri notices youre a loner.png|>loners remove us.png|Remove US from the premises. Agricolas wants you.png|Tom reminding you to keep safe. people of america.png|The absolute truth. Category:Kin Category:Divine Magic Category:Wood Mimicry Category:Plant Category:Supernatural Category:Diplomat Category:Male